


Got That Swing

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Consensual Sex, Control, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language, Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got That Swing

**Author's Note:**

> This happens at some vague point near the very end of or following _Ultron_ 's events, but includes nothing discernibly spoilery, just a reference you'll miss without first having seen the film. If you blink, you'll miss the Steve/Bucky part of this.
> 
> The title is from "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)."

"Say it," Tony commands, one eyebrow cocked.

Dragging in a harsh, low breath, Steve clenches his jaw, his fists, _everything_.

"Say it." Tony's sing-song dips raggedly. "You want to."

Steve shifts. The desire is building, filling and stretching him, but he can't.

"C'mon, you know you want to. I know you want to. You'll feel so --"

"Stark," Steve grits out, "Quit trying to seduce me. You're already . . . inside."

Tony rumbles, almost purrs, and follows every other word with a lazy roll of his hips into the cradle of Steve's. "I am, my cock is so deep inside your tight, sexy ass, old man. But that's not what I mean."

Steve's head rolls on the pillow. His eyelids feel heavy in the glow from the reactor in the middle of Tony's sweat-streaked chest. He is not thinking about another torso melded with man-made parts. And he is _not_ panting like he hasn't since before transformation. "Get on with it."

"Oh, no, no." Pulling back, Tony holds himself still, at the edge of what Steve needs. He's smirking, but strain weights his voice when he continues, "Say that magic word, or I walk. Very awkwardly toward a handy bathroom, but I will walk."

Steve bucks against Tony's hands at his waist. He could _make_ Tony move, could just _take_. Or he could give. Tony rocks a little, tugging on Steve's boundaries every which way, and Steve groans, drawn out, "Fuuuck."

Tony's long, deep thrust into him is an affirmation and a reward and, oh, God, such a heady pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me," Steve gasps, can't hold it back anymore, and spills across their stomachs. He keeps riding the waves of Tony surging into him, his back arched. Tony's grunts are escalating. Steve fights through his lassitude for enough control to reach down and grasp Tony, hard and slick and hot in Steve's fist.

Tony whines, his interrogatory sound wordless, his hips jerking.

Roughly Steve says, "Your turn."

Grabbing Steve's hands, Tony pins them to the pillow as he drops his weight and slides all the way inside Steve again. Steve feels him there, feels him coming, and feels the heat everywhere as Tony murmurs over and over into his ear, "Please." 

\- end - 


End file.
